When You Love Someone
by keikopanda102
Summary: If Yachiru was really as young as she looked would she know about adult things like love? Let's follow along with the story as she finds out about these adult concepts and uses them on Kenpachi who doesn't know how to handle them... Pedophilia warning, as Yachiru is not aged up for this particular fic.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Love Someone...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any characters from Bleach. Honestly... I don't even know if i'd want to...**

**a simple story about growing up... with a twist. XD Read and you'll get the picture!**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: My life would suck without you

Yachiru Kusajishi sighs as she lands smoothly on the ground. It's her first time being in the human world in almost 3 years. And her first time being away from her Ken-chan. But he was the one who has requested she go on this mission. It wasn't even a mission requiring a lieutenant but she was assigned to it anyways.

Suddenly she hears someone calling to her from a few feet away. She turns to see a cute redhead with giant boobs(though not as big as Rangiku's) waving at her happily. Yachiru smiles and waves back.

"Hi Jiggly!" She says happily.

Orihime pouts. "Why do you always call me jiggly Yachiru?"

Yachiru laughs. "Because you are! You have big boobies for someone your age!"

Orihime pouts for a second more then smiles and says, "So since you're going to be staying at my house while your here we need to get somethings straight!" She puts on a serious face as she asks, "What do you like to eat?"

Yachiru laughs and reaches up to pat Orihime's stomach as she says, "I can't believe you fit all that food in there. I like anything yummy. Snacks! I like snacks!"

"Snacks...?" Orihime says as she glances up into the sky with a very thoughtful look on her face. Then she smack her fist together and says, "I know! We'll go to the store and buy some snacks."

Yachiru beams.

__________________________________________________

Yachiru holds open the door as a snack-laden Orihime stumbles through it. The redhead drops all the food on the floor and collapses on the couch. She then looks over at Yachiru and jumps up saying,

"Oh! You need some clothes!" She goes into her bedroom and Yachiru follows her, intrigued. Orihime starts tossing a bunch of clothes on the floor as she looks for something that will fit the small pink haired girl. Yachiru just watches her curiously.

Finally she pulls out a long sleeved lime green shirt and holds it up to Yachiru.

"It's too big but... I think it's the best I have. We'll go shopping tomorrow but are you ok to wear this tonight?" Orihime asks nervously.

Yachiru grabs the shirt and smiles. "It's ok! I like wearing too big stuff. I used to wear Ken-chan's shirts all the time." She starts to take off her clothes and then throws the green shirt over her head. She pulls out the edges and looks down happily. Orihime pinches her cheeks and squeals, "Ooooh! You are just so _cute _Yachiru!"

Yachiru grabs Orihime's boobs and squeezes hard. Orihime yelps and laughs, "Ok... I won't call you cute anymore..."

Yachiru smiles and walks into the kitchen to eat the snacks they bought that day. Suddenly Orihime hears a scream from the kitchen. She rushes in and finds Yachiru staring at a package on the floor. Orihime goes and picks it up. She sees what it is and then glances curiously at Yachiru.

"Chocolate bunnies?" She asks. "What's wrong with them?"

Yachiru's eyes widen. "Oh! Are those what those are. I don't like them. Why did you buy them, Jiggly?"

Orihime laughs. "Because easter is coming up. Have you never had a chocolate bunny before?"

Yachiru shakes her head. "I don't want to. It looks weird. Plus, who would want to eat a helpless bunny rabbit?"

Orihime laughs as Yachiru picks up a pack of pocky. She licks her lips and smiles.

"Now these are yummy!" She shoves them all in her little mouth in one gulp. Orihime laughs and clutches her stomach as she walks into the living room.

Yachiru follows and jumps on her, knocking Orihime to the floor. The big boob girl shrieks and then laughs as Yachiru starts to tickle her. Then she starts tickling back and Yachiru is rolling on the ground cracking up. Finally they get tired and Orihime makes a bed for Yachiru on the couch. She apologizes for not having anywhere else she can sleep but Yachiru just smiles happily.

Suddenly Orihime gets quiet and Yachiru pocks her cheek to cheer her up.

"What's wrong Orihime?" She asks curiously.

Orihime turns away and says in a strangled voice, "I was just... wondering... what d-do you think you should tell people when y-you-"

"Stop stuttering Big-booby!" Yachiru giggles.

Orihime smiles sadly and continues, "Do you t-think you should tell someone when you... feel for them? I mean... I know you should tell people when you l-love them but it's just... it's really hard!"

Yachiru cocks her head to one side and asks, "You should tell the person you love that you love them?" She immediately thinks about Kenpachi. She frowns.

_I love Kenny... Do I need to tell him I love him? I should do that first thing when I get back to the soul society!_

She turns her thoughts back to Orihime and says, "Are you going to tell Ichi you love him?"

Orihime's eyes go impossibly wide.

"H-how did you know?" She stutters.

Yachiru shrugs. "It's really obvious. You look really happy when you are around Ichi. So does Ken-chan but he doesn't love him. He just loves to fight with him. It makes him happy."

Orihime is silent for a moment and then she asks, "D-do you think I s-should tell him?"

No answer. She turns to see that the pink haired girl has fallen asleep and was breathing calmly with a small smile on her face as she mutters a quiet, "Kenny..." before rolling over and becoming completely quiet.

__________________________________________________

Yachiru picks up speed as she runs into the soul society. She'd been gone for almost three weeks and was really, really happy to be home. Nothing exciting had happened in the human world, well, except for a bunch of menos grande attacking, but they were boring. She didn't really mind staying there, it was fun and everyone was nice, but she really missed her Ken-chan and couldn't wait to see him. Which is exactly the reason she is running now, so she can see him as soon as possible.

She is starting to get frustrated because she can't remember where to go when she suddenly hears,

"Hey! Where are you running to? Honestly, you have no sense of direction..."

She turns and with a wide smile and her face, lunges at the huge man before her. He looks intimidating from an outsiders point of view, but to her, he was just Kenny. As she wraps her tiny arms around his neck she suddenly remembers the conversation she had with Orihime on her first night in the human world. She tightens her hold on him as she mutters innocently,

"I love you Ken-chan."

Kenpachi Zaraki freezes. He didn't really know how to respond. He didn't even know if it was normal for her to say something like that. He takes a moment to think about it then finally sighs and smiles. He honestly did love her as well. She was all he had.

"I love you too Yachiru..."

Yachiru giggles then climbs up on Zaraki's shoulder. She points toward a wall and says,

"Lets go home now!"

He stares for a moment then says, "Isn't that the way _out _of the soul society?"

She frowns and pulls some of the spikes in Kanpachi's hair as she yells, "Don't correct me Kenny! I know where I'm going!!!"

He just laughs and walks off into the heart of the soul society. After a minute she starts giggling too and begins telling him stories of all that happened in the human world.

They have no idea that their troubles are just beginning...

_**When you love someone...**_

__________________________________________________

**Chapter one, done! Ok, I know this is kinda boring right now, but I promise promise promise it will get interesting soon! The good part comes in when Kenpachi has to take a good long look at his morals. You wouldn't think he had any... but when it comes to Yachiru, apparently he does! XD**

**PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I know you want to!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why not?

Yachiru is wandering aimlessly around the soul society. She would be with Kenpachi but he said something about needing private time and kicked her out. She was mad at first but now she was just bored and depressed.

She had nothing to do and no one to talk to. Now she was on a mission to find someone. But, for some reason, no one seemed to be out tonight. She had already been all around, people were either sleeping or training. Usually, she would wake them up but today she felt like letting people sleep.

Suddenly she hears voices ahead. She perks up instantly. She recognizes Captain Hitsugaya instantly because he is yelling then the more she listens she hears lieutenant Rangiku. Yachiru rounds the corner and is about to say hello when she stops.

She stops because of what she sees when she goes around the corner. Rangiku is holding the captains face tightly and pressing her lips to his. Hitsugaya looks as if he is struggling and after a few moments, he frees himself of her grasp. He wipes his mouth the spits as Rangiku looks dreamy and stares off into space. After a moment Hitsugaya, with a deep scowl on his face, notices Yachiru.

"Crap..." He mutters then turns to Rangiku. "Look what you did now!"

He walks over to a still stunned Yachiru and brings her out of her stupor as he says,

"Sorry about that. Lieutenant Matsumoto has a drinking problem. That wouldn't be so bad if only she could hold her liquor. She gets stupid and crazy when she drinks though, and that's why she... did what she did. Don't think of it the wrong way. We aren't... you know..." he explains flatly, scowl never leaving his face.

Yachiru just stares. Then her eyes turn to Rangiku who just notices her. She stumbles over, sake bottle still in her hand and throws herself onto Hitsugaya. She points and mumbles,

"Yaaaaachiru! Isn't it nice to see y-you this fiiiine evening! Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that, you probably didn't even know what was going on, your so young and cute!" She reaches forward and ruffles Yachiru's hair.

For once, Yachiru doesn't complain. She is too inthralled in the scene before her. Rangiku starts again.

"But, what we were doing waddn't weird Yarichuuuu... When you love somebody... you gotta show um you love um by kissin' um allllll the time! Otherwise... how will they know!? See, I love 'im(She gives a very annoyed Hitsugaya a squeeze) so I kiss 'im."

Hitsugaya pushes her off of him and watches as she stumbles and falls on the ground, her boobs threatening to come out of her shirt completely. He looks down at her disdainfully as he says,

"You don't love me you dumb woman. You don't even know who I am."

She looks up blearily. "I do toooooo! You're Gin! Mah Gin! I loooove youuuu Gin! Kiss me more Gin! Kiss me! Why did you leave me Gin..." her cries turn into sobs as she sinks to the ground completely. "Why did you leave meeeee...? *Hiccup*"

Hitsugaya looks down on her pityingly now. He sighs then picks up her sobbing figure. Before carrying her away he turns to Yachiru once more and says,

"I really am sorry about this Lieutenant Kusajishi. Forget about everything you saw tonight. Well, just don't ever get drunk. Or kiss. You need to retain your innocence as long as possible I think. I don't know what the soul society would be if you were bouncing around it, cheery as always. Anyway... see you later, and don't listen to her. Ever."

As he walks away he flashes Yachiru one of his **extremely** rare smiles. She is startled but then shakily returns it before walking the other direction.

__________________________________________________

Yachiru is sitting on the roof of a building about an hour later. She completely forgot about finding something to do or someone to play with. Now all she could think about was kissing. Something she'd never even heard of before.

Even though Hitsugaya hadn't been cooperating in the kiss, it had still looked nice from her point of view. It was a connection she had never made before. A physical connection and one she really wanted to make.

Not just the actions Rangiku had made, but also her words were stuck in Yachiru's mind.

_When you love somebody... you gotta show um you love um by kissin' um allllll the time! Otherwise... how will they know!?_

Yachiru had never heard of anything like that. She didn't know that you had to do special stuff for someone when you loved them. She didn't know a lot of things. Realizing this made her worry. She hoped she wasn't making it hard on anyone because of the things she didn't know. Especially her Ken-chan.

"Hm, what should I do?' she asks out loud to herself.

All the sudden she hears voices coming from around the corner. They are loud and raunchy and remind her of Rangiku's voice from earlier that night. She watches a group of about 4 guys walk under where she is sitting.

One of them throws back his head and laughs loudly and while doing so, he notices Yachiru. He elbows one of his friends and says something to them. He points up toward her and the other three look up as well. She sticks her tongue out at them.

They laugh then one yells, "Come down here cutie!"

She shrugs and jumps down.

"Hi! Are you guys drunk?" She asks happily.

"Naw! We're just having a good time. What about you? Wanna have a good time with us?"

"Like what?" Yachiru asks suspiciously.

"Come with us and you'll find out." the largest one says with a dark smile.

Yachiru suddenly gets a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She decides to go back and find Kenpachi instead. She waves goodbye and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" one of the guys yells. He looks like the leader type. He has a long narrow face and thin dark eyes. His hair is greased back and there is a white stripe in it. "I'm Maderu and this is the gang. You should hang with us sometime. You really are cute. I think we could have a lot of fun together..."

"Alright." She says cautiously as she jumps up and makes her way home. _If I see him again, I think i'll call him skunk..._

When she gets home, Yachiru thinks about going straight to her room. Then she stops and walks to Kenpachi's instead. She knocks on the door then hums to herself until an annoyed looking Zaraki opens the door. She looks up at him happily. Whenever she sees him she gets happier. She does love him.

"Hi Kenny!"

"It's pretty late Yachiru, shouldn't you go to sleep?" He says as she glides past him, into his room.

"I just want to try something real quick." she explains as he closes the door and walks over to her. "Down here." She commands and points for him to bend down to her level.

He sighs but does as she says. "What is it?" he asks.

She suddenly gets a very determined look on her face and places both of her hands on his cheeks. She leans forward and places a small kiss on his lips. Her tiny lips get lost in his. She likes how warm they are though. He is too shocked to do anything. She releases his face then saunters out the door with a simple,

"G'night Kenny!"

He stays frozen in the same position for about 5 minutes.

_Holy shit... I kissed Yachiru! That is definitely not ok, is it? I don't know. Well, it's not like I really kissed her, she kissed me. Where did she learn that? Why did she do that? Damn she was so cute... No! No, I can't think that kinda stuff about Yachiru. She's like my daughter or my sister! I gave her her name for christ sake! I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing._ After a few minutes more he calms down.

_It'll be fine. I mean, just a kiss. Innocent. Nothing the matter with it. Yeah and she'll probably never do it again. I'm sure it was just some stupid thing of hers. She's always doing that kind of stuff. _He lays down on his bed. _I need to get laid soon and forget about all of this. Release some stress..._

He tries to think of other things but the memory of Yachiru's soft mouth against his distracts him. He didn't think he'd ever felt something so soft. He couldn't imagine how she'd taste. This thought makes him groan and and he has to force himself not to even touch on the subject again.

_**When you love someone...**_

__________________________________________________

**See! Things are heating up! Yachiru learned about kissing! Isn't that great!?**

**Btw... I decided to dedicate this story to my friends... Xola and Olivia. You guys better review! XD oh yeah and just because I only dedicated this story to Xola and Olivia doesnt mean I don't love EVERYONE else too!!!!! XD**

**And everyone else review too! erm... if there even IS anyone else...?**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

Ever since Yachiru had given him that one small, innocent kiss, Kenpachi Zaraki had been avoiding her. He was purposefully being cold to her and trying to make her go away at every turn. She was getting very annoyed because she had no idea why he would be doing this. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong. She had been even more loving than usual.

He felt bad for it and was much grumpier than before. He wouldn't even talk to anyone. If someone addressed him directly, he just growled a response. The problem is, he didn't know what to do. He was suddenly filled with dirty thoughts of his little pink haired princess and it killed him. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

So, Yachiru was left to wandering around sulking and bothering others. At the moment she isn't doing anything but thinking. Suddenly she hears someone calling out down below her. She looks down and sees the group of guys from a few nights ago. The one calling out to her was the leader.

"Skunk!" She recalls as she jumps down and lands smoothly next to them. "Hiya!"

"Skunk?" He asks, amused. "My names Maderu, remember cutie? What's yours?"

"Yachiru. Lieutenant of the 11th squad. Nice to meet ya! I'm gonna keep calling you Skunk."

He laughs. "Alright. What are these guy's nicknames then?" He points to his gang behind him.

"I don't feel like coming up with nicknames for them so I'll just call 'em drunk1, drunk2, and drunk3." She points to each of them as she says their names.

Maderu laughs again. "A lieutenant huh? Aren't you a little young to be a lieutenant?" he asks.

"Kenny doesn't thinks so. He's the one who made me lieutenant." she answers.

"Ok." He shrugs then smiles darkly and asks, "So, you gonna hang with us this time cutie?"

"And do what?" She asks.

His smile widens. "Oh... I'm sure we'd find _something _to do..."

"Lieutenant!" someone suddenly calls out from a few yards away. Yachiru turns and sees Nanao, lieutenant of the 8th squad running over to her. She waves happily.

When she arrives next to them Nanao turns to Maderu and his gang and growls, "Don't you have somewhere to be Maderu?"

He sighs and mumbles, "Yes Lieutenant..." then saunters away.

Nanao then leans down to speak to Yachiru. She has a scowl on her face as she says,

"You really shouldn't talk to guys like that Yachiru. They aren't very good."

Yachiru turns her head to the side, confused. "I was all alone and they were just being nice..."

"Hm... wanna hang out with me then? I don't think I should leave you alone. Come on, you can help me wake up Captain Kyouraku."

Yachiru shrugs and followers her to the 8th squad captains house. They knock once on the front door and don't get an answer. The second time they knock they hear a grumbled, "Go away..."

Nanao starts to get angry. She bangs harder and yells,

"No! Get up now! You have work to do Captain!"

"Nooooo!" Comes the whiny voice of the captain from inside.

"Don't make me come in there!" Nanao threatens.

When she gets no response she balls her hand into a fist and punches the door down. She then walks in like she does it everyday. She looks down at her clipboard and adjust her glasses as she begins reading charts and information. Yachiru follows in after her. When she walks into the bedroom Nanao is still reading from the chart and hasn't looked up yet. Yachiru stares at the bed in the center of the room. In it is Captain Shunsui and laying next to him is the long white hair of Captain Ukitake.

Suddenly Ukitake coughs and Nanao looks up. When her eyes fall on the scene before her she shrieks and covers Yachiru's eyes while dragging her out of the room. She scream profanities at her captain as she does this.

In the other room he chuckles and Ukitake sits up sleepily.

When outside, Nanao bends over and pants from screaming so loud. Yachiru watches her curiously. Nanao regains her business-like stature then bends down and places her hands on Yachiru's shoulders. She looks in her eyes and says,

"Sometimes... when people love each other... they sleep together in the same bed, ok Yachiru. There's nothing wrong with it but that doesn't mean someone like you needs to see it..."

Yachiru is stunned. Something else you do when you loved someone? She couldn't believe how little she knew. Suddenly they are joined by Captain's Shunsui and Ukitake.

And as she watched them, sure enough, Shunsui leans in and kisses Ukitake lightly. Yachiru continues staring, enthralled.

Nanao is flustered but finishes reading her report to her captain who really isn't listening. Yachiru spends the rest of the day with the three of them. She wonders faintly why they don't seem to have any work to do but quickly forgets about it when they bring out a pile of snacks. She munches while thinking about things quietly.

Near the end of the day Shunsui asks,

"Nanao, not that I dislike Yachiru as company but, why is she here with you today?"

"She was being bothered by Maderu and his 'gang'. I rescued her."

Ukitake looks at Yachiru nervously as he says, "Oh you should stay away from them! They're known for being bad and untrustworthy. Especially someone as cute as you, don't hang out with them."

"Hm... they didn't seem so bad to me." Yachiru mutters. Then she looks up at the sky and sees how dark it is. She stands up saying, "I think I should go home now. Thanks for playing with me today Glasses, Pinky and Mr. sick! I had fun!"

As she runs away they all wave. Then Ukitake asks, bemused,

"Were those our nicknames? Am I Mr. Sick!?"

Shunsui pats him on the shoulder as he chuckles and says, "At least you aren't Pinky..."

__________________________________________________

On her way home Yachiru thinks some more.

_Ken-chan has been ignoring me lately... maybe it's because I never do anything I'm supposed to? I kissed him once but maybe I need to do it more. And we have to sleep together! I'll make sure to sleep with Kenny tonight!_

With that declaration she throws open Kenpachi's door and marches in his room. He is sitting on his bed, about to go to sleep. When she walks in he look over at her and asks,

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?"

She puts her hands on her hips and says smartly, "I'm gonna sleep with Ken-chan tonight!"

Kenpachi's eyes widen as she climbs onto the bed with him. A mountain of thoughts cross through Kenpachi's head. Yachiru ignores his frightened state. She snuggles up against his chest and closes her eyes.

"Yachiru!" He exclaims. "You can't sleep here!"

She turns and looks up at him sadly.

"We used to sleep together all the time! Don't you love me anymore Kenny!?" She asks, tears welling up behind her eyes.

"I love you Yachiru! Don't cry!" He begs.

"T-then why won't you let me staaaay!?" She sobs while holding on to the front of his kimono.

Kenpachi is at a loss for what to do. He stares down at her sobbing form and feels his resistance waver. He finally gives in and sighs,

"Of course you can stay..."

She looks up, tears still in her eyes and smiles. "Yay!"

Kenpachi lays down and thinks, _this is going to be a long night..._

Suddenly Yachiru leans up and kisses him swiftly. Then she curls up against his broad chest and sighs.

Before sinking into a deep, relaxed sleep, Zaraki hears her mutter a quiet,

"I love you Ken-chan..."

His heart almost breaks. _Oh screw it. I'm going to hell anyway..._ He thinks as he wraps a large arm around her to keep her warm. She grabs onto it tightly in her sleep and Kenpachi can't help but smile at her cuteness.

_**When you love someone...**_

____________________________________________________

**Looks like Kanpachi's already decided what he's gonna do. We'll see. Not like you could argue with her anyway though. XD she's strong and determined. 3 I love Yachiru!!!! 3**

**and if you don't like yaoi... just a warning... it's going to get worse! XD I don't really like the pairing of Shunsui and Ukitake but apparently a lot of others do so that's why I put it in there... **

**peace! **

**Please review!!!!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All I Ever Wanted

Yachiru wakes up blearily. She snuggles closer to the warmth against her back and decides to go back to sleep. In an hour or two she wakes up for real. She sits up and rubs her eyes then turns to see what the warmth behind her is.

When she sees that she is in Kenpachi's bed and that he is sleeping soundly behind her she becomes unbearably happy. She looks down and also sees his arm lying next to her and knows it was probably wrapped around her all night.

She beams. She finally got to show Kenny her love. And, before she went to sleep the night before she remembers kissing him. And he hadn't pushed her away. She was so happy. She leans in and kisses a still sleeping Kenpachi again then quietly gets out of bed and walks into the dining room of squad 11.

In the dining room she finds Ikkaku and Yumichika eating breakfast together. She goes and joins them. She flashes them a wide smile as she sits down.

"Well isn't someone chipper this morning." Yumichika says while raising his eyebrows at Yachiru.

Ikkaku just rolls his eyes and looks away. "Isn't she always this cheery?" He asks grouchily.

"Ah, but she's got a certain shine to her today don't you agree?" Yumichika says happily.

"I don't notice anything different..." Ikkaku mumbles.

"You wouldn't." Yumichika rolls his eyes this time.

Yachiru listens to their back and forth amusedly. When they stop talking and stare at her she announces,

"I slept with Ken-chan last night!"

Yumichika was unfortunate enough to have just taken a sip of orange juice and when she says this he spits it about 5 feet from him and his eyes go impossibly wide. Ikkaku throws his head back and lets out a loud bark-like laugh. He doesn't stop laughing as Yumichika wipes his face with a napkin and glances at Yachiru confusedly.

"You mean you slept in the same bed with our captain... right?" He asks nervously.

She tilts her head to the side. "Of course. What else could I mean?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchange a nervous glance then smile as Ikkaku says,

"Oh! Nothing! We were just confused for a moment there. Nothing strange about sleeping together when your as close as you and the captain are I suppose..."

Yachiru looks at them suspiciously but then the cook places a huge plate of food in front of her and she is distracted. As she munches on her food Kenpachi walks in, looking very tired. Yachiru smiles at him.

He looks startled then his features get darker. Yachiru frowns and begins picking at her food, not as hungry anymore. Yumichika and Ikkaku exchange another curious glance then stand up.

They walk away from Yachiru who is sulking so much she doesn't even notice them leave. They sneak up behind Kenpachi and surround him on either side. They stare at him suspiciously until he growls,

"Do you need something?"

"We're just curious..." Yumichika says.

"Did you really do it?" Ikkaku asks, amused.

"Do what?"

Ikkaku elbows his side and gives him a wink. "You know..."

Yumichika closes his eyes and rubs his forehead as he says,

"What he means is... isn't Yachiru a little... um... young? If you know what I mean?"

Kenpachi stares at him then says, "No, I don't actually..."

Yumichika leans up and whispers something into Kenpachi's ear. Kenpachi's eyes widen and then he smacks Yumichika across the back of the head.

"Ow!" He exclaims as Zaraki says, "You have dirty minds! I'd never do that to her!" He looks away slowly muttering,

"I did have a dream about her last night though... It was probably because she insisted on sleeping in the bed with me."

"What kinda dream?" Ikkaku chuckles.

Kenpachi holds his head in his hand and mumbles, "You don't wanna know..."

Yumichika laughs. "I wouldn't take her to seriously. She's so innocent. About the dream... well I don't even want to think about that. It's honestly kinda creepy..."

Ikkaku smirks. "**I** think you should..." He mutters something under his breath.

"No! I could never do that to her! Never!" Kenpachi yells.

He says this so loud that that everyone in the room turns to look at him. Yachiru gives him a surprised look with a piece of fruit hanging out her mouth. She swallows the bite then gives Kenpachi a confused look. He turns away and walks out of the room. She looks down sadly and pushes away the plate of food.

"Aw..." Yumichika murmurs. "I think the little lieutenant is upset."

"Hey, you think she even knows what we were talking about?" Ikkaku sighs.

"Let's ask." Yumichika says. They walk over to her and Ikkaku asks,

"Why did you sleep with the captain Yachiru?"

She looks up with pleading eyes and says, "Because I love Kenny!"

"Well that's nice." Yumichika smiles. "I like to 'sleep' with the person I love too."

Ikkaku punches him and gives him a warning look very quickly before looking away. Yumichika just smiles and says,

"I also like to make out and do other things with the person I love. But, if he insists on being stubborn then maybe we just won't do anything... for a month."

"Eh!?" Ikkaku cries out loudly. "No! Yumichika don't do that to me! I'm a man, I have needs!"

Yumichika just turns away. Yachiru watches as Ikkaku begs for forgiveness. She doesn't really understand what they are arguing about, but she is still entertained. After a while they cheer her up and she asks,

"What's making out?"

"It's like when you kiss for a long time." Ikkaku explains, trying to simplify the act as much as he can.

"And you do it with someone you love?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika look at each other before answering again.

"Sometimes..."

She goes into a deep thoughtfulness after that. She doesn't notice when Ikkaku starts rubbing Yumichika's legs and takes his hand in his. They sneak off without disturbing anyone.

When Yachiru finally notices that they left, she starts feeling lonely. She gets up and decides to go find Ken-chan and figure out what's wrong with him once and for all.

Yachiru finds her captain sitting on the edge of a small cliff looking over a lake. The wind blows softly and ruffles her hair and kimono. The setting sun makes her calm and serene. She quietly sits down next to Zaraki. She can feel him tense when she does this. She places a small hand on his arm and whispers,

"I'm sorry Kenny?"

"What did you do?" He asks incredulously.

"I don't know but... Ken-chan is upset and he's avoiding me so... I'm sorry."

He looks down at her now. He pats her head lightly saying, "You didn't do anything. This is all me..."

"Then what's wrong?" she asks, worried.

"I'm a bad person..." he mutters.

She tightens her hold on his sleeve and cries, "No you aren't! You're the best person in the whole world Kenny! You're strong and brave and smart and everything! No one can beat you!"

He laughs. "You've beaten me."

She stares at him, not understanding. He sighs.

"You're cuteness will be my death..."

"No! Kenny can't die!" She says as she throws her arms around him and buries her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He sighs again and reluctantly wraps his arms around her small body, pulling her closer. One hand strokes the back of her soft, feathery hair. The other holds her on his lap.

"...I surrender..." he mutters and tilts her head back so he can kiss her passionately. She smiles and deepens the kiss excitedly. Suddenly he slides his tongue across her lip. She gasps and pulls back unexpectedly.

"Sorry..." He mutters while looking away.

She smiles and grabs both sides of his face in her hands. She tentatively licks his lip with her tiny, soft tongue. He is taken aback but then he smiles widely, showing his sharp teeth.

"I think I like making out Kenny!" Yachiru exclaims.

"Good..." he chuckles as he locks his lips with hers again.

They stay on the cliff until the the sun has been set for a while and the moon is rising in the sky. Yachiru begins to get sleepy and falls asleep in Kenpachi's lap. He strokes her hair as he thinks to himself, _She tastes like cherries..._

He groans as he stands up, carrying her in his arms to his bed. He sets her down and covers her with blankets. He quietly steps out of his room and walks to Ikkaku and Yumichika's room. He bangs on the door until Yumichika, clad only in a sheet, opens it and lets him in. Ikkaku who is laying in the bed on the floor looks up and asks,

"Captain!? What the hell? It's like, midnight and we were... doing something..."

He glances at Yumichika who adjust his sheet and snorts, "Yeah, I can see that..."

Ikkaku blushes and growls, "What do you want then?"

"I need a place to sleep... I don't trust myself in that bed." he explains.

"Why didn't you put her in her own room then?" Yumichika asks.

Kenpachi sighs. "She made me promise I'd let her sleep in my bed before she fell asleep."

"Heh," Ikkaku laughs, "sounds like she's got you by the balls already."

Kenpachi glares. "So can I sleep here somewhere?"

Yumichika smiles. "You have to tell us what you guys did first."

"We just kissed a little." Zaraki says firmly.

"That's not so bad!" Yumichika explains. "Plus if she wakes up and you aren't there she'll be upset. Just go back and sleep with her. It can't be to hard to resist or whatever."

"She's just... so _small._" Kenpachi says meaningfully. "I mean, I don't want to hurt her. If I did I'd hate myself. Besides the fact that I don't want to steal her innocence..."

"Whatever you do..." Ikkaku says as he grabs Yumichika and pulls him onto the bed, "...just get out of our room." and he begins kissing his boyfriend while slipping a hand under the sheet.

"That's gross, you guys know that right?" Kenpachi tells them.

Ikkaku breaks away from the kiss to reply smartly, "So is pedophilia."

Kenpachi groans but leaves the room and quietly retreats back to his own. He doesn't get into the bed though. Instead he sleeps in the floor with his back against the wall and his zanpakto in his hands.

__________________________________________________

**~Oooooh~ **

**I like this chapter! plus it was a lot of fun to write! See, stuff is heating up!**

**Oh yeah and if you don't like yaoi... GET OVER IT! 'cuz there's gonna be more! Bwaaaah ha haaaa!!!!**

**Review or I'll have to resort to threatening to get reviews! and no one wants that... trust me! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love bug

Zaraki makes sure to get up at least half an hour before Yachiru to keep her from realizing that he isn't sleeping with her in the bed. If she knew he was sure she would ask why and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Unfortunately, all the sleeping on the floor makes Kenpachi's back hurt like hell. So, when Yachiru gets assigned a mission, he is secretly thrilled, just to have his bed back for a little while. Though he never likes her going away for too long because he'll miss her.

As she is about to leave she locks him in a deep kiss. Over the past week or two they had been doing this a lot(when no one was around of course), and had gotten pretty good at it.

Within seconds Yachiru's tongue begs for entrance inside the cavernous mouth of her partner. He in turn slides his larger tongue out to meet hers. She nibbles on his lip a little then pulls away. With one last peck she smiles and says,

"Bye Kenny! I love you!" and runs off into the human world.

He watches her go, silently wondering how long the taste of cherries will last in his mouth...

__________________________________________________

She stays in the human world for three nights before the hollow she is assigned to kill appears. She runs through the countryside following it, not yet having caught even a glimpse of it. Finally, she corners it against a desert rock and it slides out of the shadows.

It is small, fast, and deadly. Then again, so is she. That was the reason she was chosen for this mission. She quickly counts and sees that it has twelve legs and three tails. It's face is thin and pointed and it has a wide smile showing rows and rows of shiny, pointed teeth.

She smiles back. This might be fun.

She draws her zanpakto, choosing not to awaken it completely until it becomes necessary. She may not know a lot of things, but she does know fighting.

The hollow suddenly attacks, flinging its entire head forward and chomping down. She dodges but before she can land gracefully one of the tails comes behind and trips her. She tumbles to the ground but catches herself before falling off the cliff they are fighting on. She scrapes her cheek but slides her tongue to lick the blood off seductively. She looks almost 10 years older when she is fighting.

He strikes again. She makes sure to dodge the tail this time as well as the head but then a clawed arm comes out from no where and scrapes her shoulder. She is suddenly breathing heavily. It's exhilarating.

The hollow strikes again and again and it becomes easier and easier to dodge. Soon she is attacking and it is dodging. She scrapes it's face and it responds by nearly catching her robe in one of it's claws. She gets angry and chops off half of its legs in one blow. It's screech fills the air. Now it can't move as quickly and is easy work to finish off.

She sheaths her sword and before she can even call for medical assistance, one of squad 4 is already there.

When she sees him she smiles because she vaguely remembers him from the ryoka scare with Ichigo and the others. He had helped them back then. She screwed up her face, trying to remember his name. Then she realized she didn't really need to know his name because she was just gonna give him a nickname anyway.

He rushes over to her and begins tend her wounds. She doesn't even notice the pain. She is very tough. She is just annoyed because her kimono got torn.

"Sorry I'm late lieutenant," he says nervously, "My name's Hanataro."

"Oh yeah!" she exclaims, surprising poor Hanataro. "you were shy and nervous, now I remember. I can call you Scaredycat."

He looks at her with big, puppy dog eyes and she pats his head happily. Suddenly she notices someone running towards them. Hanataro glances where she is looking and glances there. He sighs and says,

"Sorry lieutenant... That's just Ganju. He begged me to let him come."

"You don't have to apologize so much silly!" She says cheerfully. As the man gets closer and she can see him better she recognizes him as well. She remembered him because she had already given him a nickname. It was Gorilla. She giggles as she remembers him yelling at her for it.

She looks down suddenly and notices something just under Hanataro's collar. She lifts it up a little and sees a purplish red mark on his neck. She points to it and asks,

"What's that?"

When Hanataro realizes what she is pointing to his face becomes unbelievably red and he starts stuttering nonsense. Yachiru gives him a confused look. In this time, Ganju arrives at where they are, panting and out of breath.

When he catches his breath Yachiru waves and says,

"Hey Gorilla! Can you tell me what this is?" and points to the mark on Hanataro's neck while dragging him in the dirt behind her and bringing him closer to Ganju.

When he sees it he smiles widely and says,

"Well that's a hickey."

She gives him a confused look.

"You know... like a lovebite?"

"Lovebite?" she asks, suddenly intrigued. "Where did he get it then?"

"An idiot gave it to me! Now please let me go lieutenant!" Hanataro cries from on the ground.

Yachiru realizes she was holding him captive and releases him just an Ganju yells, "Who's an idiot!?"

"Oh! So you gave it to him." She says, enlightened. "How do you give a lovebite? and what does it do?"

Ganju smiles as Hanataro looks embarrassed beyond belief and says, "You gotta suck and bite on the skin until it makes a mark."

Yachiru nods, her eyes wide. "But what's it for?"

Ganju gets a twinkle in his eyes as he says confidently,

"It marks your territory."

Hantaro makes a choking sound behind them but they ignore it as Yachiru says, "I don't get it..."

"It's like you put your mark on someone so no one else can touch them."

Yachiru finally understands and she nods while scratching at the bandage on her face. Luckily, it wasn't very deep and wouldn't scar.

"Ok!" she declares. "It's time to go home."

She begins walking away, leaving Ganju to carry Hanataro because he had passed out from embarrassment moments before.

__________________________________________________

"Ken-chan! I'm baaaaack" Yachiru yells into squad 11's common house. She doesn't worry when she doesn't get a response. She goes straight to his room and finds him sleeping soundly on the bed. She pouts and pulls his hair as she yells,

"Wake up! It's daytime Kenny!"

He groans as he stir then turns over and goes back to sleep. She crosses her arms and pouts some more until finally giving up and leaving to go find someone else to play with until her Ken-chan wakes up.

She is walking around by herself when she runs across Maderu and his gang again. This time she has no reason not to hang out with them so she follows them a dark restaurant that looks a lot like a bar. Maderu asks her if she had ever been to a place like it before.

She smiles and says, "Yeah! Kenny used to bring me to places like this all the time before he became captain! He would go to try and find somebody strong to fight."

Maderu looks aghast. "What kind of person would take a child to a bar? Don't tell me he let you drink!?"

Yachiru looks confused. "Of course not. Kenny never even drank anything. I just ate the snacks while he beat someone up. But I would always watch him fight. Ken-chan is the best fighter in the world!"

"Oh really?" Maderu asks, "Has he ever lost a fight?"

"He looses sometimes..." She explains, "But he never stops! Besides, it's not about winning for Kenny, he just wants a good fight. A challenge."

"You think I could beat him?" Maderu asks, a glint in his eye.

Yachiru looks him up and down quickly then turns away and answer flatly, "No. You would lose in one second flat."

"Awww! Don't be so mean Yachiru! I'm stronger than I look."

"But not as strong as Ken-chan." she states.

Maderu grimaces then smiles a greasy smile and says, "Well, lets stop talking about that. What about you? Do you like to have fun?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" she says as she rolls her eyes.

Maderu's smiles widens and he exchanges a smirk with the rest of his group.

"We were just thinking we could go somewhere a little more private and have some fun."

"What kinda fun?" She asks innocently.

"Oh, just a silly little game called... the hanky panky."

"Sounds fun! How do you play?"

"Well," he explains, "We put our banana's in your cherry."

Suddenly Yachiru looks up at a clock and says, "Oh! It's getting pretty late! I have to get back to Kenny soon!" she runs out the door as she says, "We can play the game later!"

She completely forgets about them and the game as she runs happily to go meet Kenny. When she goes into his room she doesn't find him. She goes into the common room and asks,

"Does anybody know where Ken-chan is? Weirdo, I bet you know!"

Yumichika looks up from doing his hair to say,

"I think the captain has been training all day"

"Yeah, he's down by the river." Ikkaku throws in as he walks into the room.

She jumps up and hugs him then runs out of the room saying, "Thanks Baldy!"

She runs down to the river and easily spots Kenpachi. She stops when she sees him. He is dripping with water and doesn't have a shirt on. He took his hair down from the spikes and it covers his face and drips down onto his chest. He suddenly shakes his head and water goes flying all around him. His toned muscles flex with just the simplest movements. She sighs and smiles. _My Kenny is so strong..._

He notices her and waves before he can stop himself. Then he grimaces as her cheery, young body jumps down closer to him and he remembers the last kiss they shared and how good she tasted.

She runs up and immediately reminds him of just how good cherries are. When she pulls away he asks, not able to stop himself, "Yachiru... do you eat a lot of cherries?"

She looks perplexed for a moment then answers, "Sometimes. Why?"

"It's not important..." he mumbles as he reaches for a cloth to dry himself with. He doesn't think he should even be half naked anywhere around her these days. He wonders vaguely if the feelings he's having will ever going away.

"You know how this end's..." She says suddenly.

He stares at her with wide eyes wondering how in the hell she could possibly know what he was thinking. She smiles at him and points down the river.

"A waterfall!"

He relaxes and sinks down onto a rock so he can catch his breath. Suddenly Yachiru jumps up and bites down on his neck. He is silent for a moment then he pulls her off, holds her by the collar of her shirt, looks her dead in the eyes and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lovebite!" she says happily.

"Why?" he asks in an unnervingly light tone, as if they are talking about the weather.

"So everyone can know that Kenny is mine!" she shouts and throws her hands out to demonstrate.

He laughs then reaches up and caresses the wound on her cheek saying, "You got hurt, huh?"

She nods, her eyes animated like always. "This hollow was mean! He got me on the shoulder too, see."

She slides off the corner of her shirt and as soon as Kenpachi sees that soft, delicate extent of skin he backs away and yells,

"Don't take your clothes off!"

She pulls her shirt back up and gives him a questioning look as she asks, "What's wrong Kenny?"

He holds his head in his hand as he shakes it slowly and mumbles, "Just, please don't take your clothes off..." _This is starting to give me a headache... _he thinks as he stand up and says, "You should be more careful next time..."

"I was careful!" she says, "He was just really fast."

"Hn." he says while staring off into the setting sun. He is reminded of the last time he sat with Yachiru and they watched the sun set.

_That was such a bad idea, why did I let her kiss me? _he thinks. Suddenly Yachiru looks at him with her wide magenta eyes and and he remembers, _Oh right. That's why. _As she leans in and kisses him deeply.

She repeatedly tries to give him hickeys as they continue making out but every time he pulls her away and distracts her by locking her lips on his.

That night she makes sure he sleeps in the bed with her. When he wakes up the morning and goes to take a shower he looks in the mirror and yells,

"YA-CHI-RUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

He runs out into the hallway just as Ikkaku pokes his head out of the door to see what caused all the commotion. As soon as he sees his captain covered with hickeys he starts howling with laughter. "Yumichika you gotta see this!" he yells into their room.

Kenpachi slams the door on his face as he blazes by, heading straight for his room. He throws open the door but before he can march into the room angrily, Yachiru rushes out and captures him in an embrace.

All of his anger dissipates as she mutters, "I love you Kenny!"

He sighs as she kissed his neck a few times then says, "Now everyone can see how much I love you!"

"Did you have to do so many?" he whines.

"I'm very good at sucking!' she says innocently.

He groans and pushes her to the ground to go take a very, _very _cold shower.

_**When you love someone...**_

__________________________________________________

**There you have it! chapter 5! Sorry about the randomish couple. It's not my fault Ganju and Hanataro are always paired together in the anime!!!! XD **

**flame if you wish just know that if you do you are a cunt faced douche bag. just saying!**

**Reviews would be appreciated!!!! thanks!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Accidentally In Love

"You have to go to the world of the living again Yachiru." Yumichika informs her one morning. Kenpachi's hickeys had just faded away completely. Yachiru's plan for the day, until she was informed about this, was to make more on him. Zaraki lets out a sigh when he hears this, knowing full well what little Yachiru's plan was.

Yachiru on the other hand, pouts and complains until Yumichika says seriously,

"Do you remember Inoue Orihime?"

Yachiru's eyes widen. "Of course! What happened to Jiggly!?"

Yumichika sighs. "She was captured by the arrancar led by former Captan Aizen."

Yachiru stands up. Zaraki, Yumichika and Ikkaku stare at her curiously. She turns away and says,

"I have to go help her. She was really nice to me."

The three men smile at her serious manner then Yumichika clears his throat and says,

"You will be secretly following Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu when they enter Hueco Mundo."

"Why secretly?" She asks, confused.

He laughs. "Because as much as we tell them not to go after Inoue alone, we know they will. So we want someone to at least follow them, for backup if... no, when... they get into some sort trouble."

"Mmmk..." Yachiru mutters. "When should I go?"

Yumichika looks surprised then he answers, "As soon as possible..."

She begins running off. Kenpachi sighs and yells at her before she is out of earshot,

"Wrong way Yachiru!"

She halts then hightails it straight back in the opposite direction. As she runs past Kenpachi she places a soft kiss on his cheek.

He gets a dreamy look on his face as Ikkaku and Yumichika try to stifle their laughter.

__________________________________________________

Sure enough, not even a day after Yachiru had been secretly following Ichigo, she sees him meeting up with Chad and Uryu. She follows them into Hueco Mundo with no problems and keeps her distance as they trudge through the seemingly endless desert.

She is hopelessly bored, but, knows that she cannot do anything to blow her cover. She does follow orders when she knows they are important.

Suddenly, there is a huge explosion and Chad, Uryu and Ichigo are shrouded in a cloud of sand. Yachiru rushes into the cloud but figures out instantly that she can't see anything. She has to wait until it settles before she will ascertain the damage done by the surprise blast from nowhere.

When it does die down she finds only Chad and Uryu knocked out and laying on the ground. After checking to make sure the other two will be ok she begins worrying about Ichigo who is nowhere to be seen. The she notices some footprints going off into the sand and hopes that if she follows them, she might be able to rescue Ichigo before he is hurt too bad.

She find him. But she hides before he can see her because he is in the middle of a battle from what it looks like when she gets there. From behind a rock she watches him unleash bankai and start attacking his opponent. From the description of the espada's in her mission guide she figures Ichigo's enemy is the 6th espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

She watching quietly as the two opponents stare at each other in silence. Suddenly Ichigo yells, "Why the hell would you do that!?

Grimmjow whispers warningly,

"Ichigo..."

This seems to be the breaking point for Ichigo as his hollow mask suddenly appears on his face and he rushes at Grimmjow with his Zangetsu raised in attack. Grimmjow smiles as Ichigo gets closer.

Then, before Yachiru even realized what happened, Grimmjow is bent over Ichigo with one hand covering his hollow mask and the other holding down the arm with his zanpakto in it. He squeezes the mask lightly for one moment and it breaks, leaving Ichigo looking shocked and nervous.

Yachiru is about to run in and help him but Grimmjow's next move stops her in her tracks.

He kisses Ichigo.

Now Yachiru doesn't have any clue what to do. She decides to simply watch and see how the new development plays out...

When Grimmjow breaks away from the kiss he holds onto a handful of Ichigo's bright orange hair and growls,

"You _know_ I hate those eyes... are you _trying_ to make me mad?"

"Don't touch me..." Ichigo whispers, not looking up.

"What did you say!?" Grimmjow asks loudly, jerking Ichigo's head up so he can look into deep brown eyes. "I'll touch you if I want to!"

And he kisses Ichigo again, this time much more forcefully. Ichigo's hands slide up Grimmjow's chest and he tries to push the arrancar away. Grimmjow just smirks and deepens the kiss. After a few minutes Yachiru sees Ichigo's arms relax and give up. He even looks as if he is holding on to him and pulling him closer. When they finally pull away after a few minutes their tongues seem to reach out to each other desperately and their breathing is heavy.

"Why'd you have to hurt Chad and Uryu?" Ichigo whines in Grimmjow's arms.

"They'll be fine. Just passed out for a few hours. Besides..." Grimmjow says as a blush rises to his cheeks. "I wanted to see you..."

Ichigo smiles then murmurs, "I hate you... Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Now Yachiru is more confused than ever. Her thoughts almost make her miss what Grimmjow says next.

"This doesn't hate me." He says as he moves his knee in between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo's eyes go wide and he throws his head back. Grimmjow's smile widens. He slowly starts opening Ichigo's bankai outfit and pushing him back on the ground while kissing down his chest. Yachiru even notices him leave a few love bites around his nipples. She doesn't know what to make of it all. She was sure this was the kind of thing you did with someone you loved but Ichigo claimed he hated Grimmjow... she couldn't understand it. Besides the fact that these two were doing even more things than she had ever seen. Beyond kissing, beyond hickeys, beyond even sleeping together. The only thing she could do was keep watching.

Grimmjow had gotten to his waist then he seemed to stop. He goes even slower as he unzips Ichigo's pants and starts rubbing his hardness. Ichigo moans and holds onto Grimmjow's shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other.

Yachiru knew what a penis was, in theory. She used to take baths with Kenpachi for god's sake! And now she takes baths with the other girls in the separate bathhouse. She figured it out. Guys have something different, it wasn't to hard for her to understand. She, of course, didn't know why, but she had never been curious enough to ask.

Now she was becoming curious. The way Ichigo was crying out like that, almost as if he was in pain, but not. His face looked like a combination of happiness and pain. She suddenly realizes what it is... pleasure.

She continues to watch as Grimmjow lowers his mouth onto Ichigo's shaft. She sees how his pleasure increases as Grimmjow's tongue works tirelessly. He swallows him deeper and Yachiru finds herself subconsciously taking notes.

Finally, Ichigo tightens his hold on Grimmjow and bites his lip while shaking with a huge surge of pleasure. He lets out one final sound of release then collapses against Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow licks his lips then zips Ichigo's pants back up.

He lifts Ichigo's chin and smirks as he says, "I love you soul-reaper."

Ichigo lets out an exhausted smile and whispers back, "I love you too... arrancar."

Yachiru suddenly understands. Ichigo had only been kidding when he had said he hated Grimmjow. But he really... loved him. And Grimmjow loved him back. He loved him... so he did that to him, whatever _that _was. It seemed like Ichigo had liked it. _Maybe Kenny would like it too... _she wonders, forgetting for a moment to hide her presents from the other two.

Suddenly, Grimmjow stiffens and a scowl comes onto his face. He stands up and looks around while Ichigo mimics him.

All of the sudden Grimmjow is standing right behind Yachiru. She doesn't have time to react before he knocks her out cold and she falls to the ground. The last thing she sees is Ichigo running towards them, yelling something...

__________________________________________________

Yachiru wakes up in her own bed, back in the soul society. She sits up then cringes when she feels her head throb with pain because of that attack from Grimmjow. She steadies herself and looks around. The first thing she notice is Kenpachi laying against the bed, asleep, with his zanpakto in his hands.

She smiles and hops off of the bed and into his lap. The sudden weight on him wakes him up. He looks around blearily until he sees Yachiru smiling up at him. He feels his heart catch in his throat and can't stop himself from wrapping her up in his big, strong arms and almost crushing her in a hug that makes her feel so happy she could cry.

"What the hell happened!?" He asks her once he releases her from the embrace.

"How did I get here?" She ask, looking around. The last thing she remembers is passing out in Hueco Mundo after seeing Ichigo and Grimmjow...

He scowls. "I... was worried about you. I sent some weaklings to check up on you and they found you passed out, being carried through Hueco Mundo on Ichigo's back. They said he wouldn't tell them how you got that way, and then he got angry at them, and told them to tell us not to send anyone else because they could do it on their own. Rescue Orihime I mean." he waits for a moment and when she doesn't say anything he gets a little pissed and growls, "So... who did that to you!?"

She stares into his eyes, wondering how to answer. She feels for some reason, that she shouldn't tell on Ichigo. So, instead of the truth she looks away and says,

"Ummm... I bumped my head!"

Kenpachi stares at her in utter disbelief. Before he can demand she tell him what really happened she hops off of his lap and makes her way toward the door.

Zaraki stops her before she leaves. He grabs her and stares intensely into her eyes before sighing,

"Fine... you don't have to tell me. I guess it must be important if you're gonna keep it from even _me._ I was just... really worried about you. When you wouldn't wake up I... didn't know what to do. I was lost Yachiru. I love you..."

Yachiru's heart pumps faster. This was probably the first time Kenny had ever said he loved her before she had said it to him. And now he was leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. She suddenly remembers how Grimmjow had treated Ichigo so gently, kissing him, then... making him feel that good. She wanted Ken-chan to feel that good. She didn't know if she could do it.

She slowly leans up and presses her lips to his. He doesn't resist, in fact, he brings her in closer. He deepens the kiss like he never had before. She finds herself lost in his rough, large mouth. So warm it almost burns. He feels the same, her small, soft lips, so different from his have the exact same heat to them. It creates a fire in them both that makes everything more hot and intense.

When their tongues meet, they crash against each other with a force neither of them knew they had. Yachiru's hands move into Kenpachi's hair. As her fingers grab a hold of a few spikes, the bells on the ends jingle sweetly in the otherwise silent room. Suddenly, Kenpachi groans. He pulls away from Yachiru, trying to ignore the way her cheeks are flushed darker than usual and her eyes laden with an unfamiliar lust.

He tries to hide the fat that his pants are now almost unbearably tight around his manhood. Anytime before today, she would never have noticed it, but now it seemed Yachiru was paying more attention to that particular part of the body. She starts off doing what Grimmjow had done to Ichigo. She opens Kenpachi's kimono slowly, kissing and sucking at his tough skin as she does it.

He was prepared to push her away if she tried to go this far but the way she was making everything feel so good distracted him so much he let her continue as she kept going lower and lower until-

"Y-Yachiru! What are you doing!?"

She looks up innocently. Without answering she looks back down and continues with what she was doing. She opens his pants and he hisses as he feels the cool air hit an area on his body that was, at this moment, very hot.

He wants to push her away, but her determination scares him a little. He is also in shock.

_How can my little Yachiru know what she is doing? _he thinks desperately. _She doesn't know, she can't know! She- she- someone must have put her up to it! She would never be able to do something like this. I have to stop her before-!_

Her tongue is surprisingly cool against the hot flesh of his manhood. She runs it up and down the length then kisses the tip. Kenpachi is shaking. He never knew something could feel so good. It was beyond anything he had ever felt, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. Then he looks down and sees her tiny pink bob and he cringes.

_She's like a fallen angel..._ he thinks, _because no regular angel would be able to do this... and no one at all should be allowed to do this so well! _These thoughts race through his head as her unbelievably skilled tongue caresses his member softly. He curses himself for not being strong enough to push her away.

He was supposed to be like her father or her brother. He was supposed to protect her to make sure she never did anything as degrading as this. It was his job, and he was terrible at it. Now, not only was her innocence being taken, it was being taken by non other than himself. He knew if she were doing this to anyone else, he would most likely kill them. He was even contemplating killing himself when his head cleared. Maybe once he was dead he wouldn't feel like the scum of the earth...

His entire body shakes as she sucks the tip of his shaft hard and he comes. He squirts his seed over her face and in her mouth. He watches in horror as she licks it and then even swallows it. She hasn't looked up since she began. He doesn't want to think about the look she will have on her face when she does. Disgust, probably. Or shame or fear or maybe hatred. A million ideas cross his mind until she lifts her head and...

Smiles.

Her eyes shining just like everyday he had even known her. He cheeks just as red, her face just as round, her smile... just as happy. It even had the exact same innocence it always had.

Kenpachi feels like he could cry.

Yachiru snuggles against Kenpachi's chest, worn out from her whole day. She mutters the same thing she does every night,

"I love you Ken-chan."

"I love you too, Yachiru." He says as he reaches out and begins stroking her hair.

"Did I make Ken-chan feel good?" She sighs before her fatigue overcomes her.

"Yeah..." He whispers. "...yeah, you did."

He watches her sleep peacefully and thinks about her smile after she blew him. How happy it seemed, how innocent. He begins to think,

_Maybe this won't be so bad... Maybe I really can do this..._

_**When you love someone...**_

__________________________________________________

**Woohoo! what a great chapter right!? hee hee! anyway... **

**Review pwease! *cute face***

**KeikoPanda102**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Just thought I'd let you guys know that this is actually a **_**BONUS **_**chapter!!! I call it bonus but really it's kinda just a fun filler. XD It's bonus because it wasn't in my original plan for this story, and because it's from Kenpachi's point of view... and for another special **_**surprise **_**reason you will find out if you read. Enjoy!**

__________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Girlfriend

Kenpachi Zaraki is relaxing on the porch of squad 11's community house with Yachiru sitting on his lap. They are munching on pieces of a huge watermelon that Kenpachi had found earlier that day.

Suddenly Ikkaku and Yumichika come outside and Yachiru covers her eyes and says,

"Hey Cue-ball! The sun reflecting off your head is getting in my eyes!"

He glares as Yumichika laughs at him. Ikkaku huffs over and snatched Yachiru's slice of watermelon from her hands right as she was about to take a bite. She chomps down hard then her eyes water as she yells,

"Ow! I dit mah tongue!"

She turns around and sticks her tongue out while trying to look down at it.

"Izzit bweeding Kin-tan?" she asks.

"Huh?" He says, completely unaware of what his little girlfriend just asked him. His mind was off thinking about what he had witness earlier that day.

He goes back to thinking about it as Yachiru jumps up and begins chasing Ikkaku around the porch spitting seeds at him like little bullets.

__________________________________________________

_Flashback:_

Kenpachi is walking around the woods, relaxing as the cool breeze comes through the thick trees and brushes against him. The many animals in this part of the forest make a point to avoid him. Their animal instincts tell them Kenpachi is a murderer. He wonders why Yachiru never thought of him that way. She always acted as if he was the best person in the world.

Not like he was complaining, he just thought it was weird. He used to think it was because he was the first and only person she knew, but now he wondered if it was really because she just loved him. The more he thinks about how much she's done for him, the more he feels like he takes her for granted.

What had he ever done for her?

Sure, he had given her a name. But it's not like he thought she would remember it. He didn't even think she would remember meeting him. He was just going to leave her in the woods with the dead bodies where he found her but when she had crawled after him so determinedly, he was compelled to bring her with him.

It had been a strange and new feeling when it had happened. He just couldn't walk away from this no-name, parent-less little girl. He didn't think ,back then, that maybe it was her big maroon eyes, her flushed cheeks, or her bubble gum hair that made him feel that way, but with the way things were going these days, he wondered if he'd always felt that way about her.

All he really knew was, he loved her.

While walking through the forrest thinking about her, he began to wonder what would happen if she ever found anyone she wanted to be with more than him. Like, someone her own age maybe. Would he be able to let her go? He wasn't sure. He knew that someone, _anyone _else would be better for her but, he was selfish, and that meant he cared about him before her.

He wished there was at least some way he could repay her for always looking out for him...

And that was when he came across the biggest watermelon he had ever seen in his life. It was easily bigger than Yachiru, and looked like a very fat pig, just green. He knew Yachiru liked watermelon, so he decided he would take it back with him, and give it to her.

As he is reaching for it, he suddenly hears a loud splashing on the other side of the bush he is facing. He is quiet for a moment, in case someone's there, then he shrugs it off, thinking it was probably just a fish or something. He idea is proved wrong when he then hears,

"Stop it Yoruichi-sama!"

Kenpachi instantly hides his energy, just in case they didn't want to be seen. The voice just now, he thinks, sounded an awful lot like Soi Fong, captain of the 2nd division except... he had never heard he giggle like that. He couldn't even think of a time when she smiled.

The other person there would obviously be Shihouin Yoruichi, since Soi Fong had called out her name.

Kenpachi couldn't resist, he peeked his head into the bush, and looked through it. On the other side was a small waterfall flowing into a crystal clear pool of ice blue water. He didn't see where the captain and former captain of the 2nd division were at first. Then he realizes they are at the top of the waterfall. As he watches, they slide down the moss covered rock the waterfall is going over.

When they reach the bottom Yoruichi splashes Soi Fong playfully and the younger girl giggles once again. Kenpachi watches as they climb back up the slippery side of the rock and slide down again, laughing the whole time. After watching them slide down three times, he starts to get bored and is about to leave when, on the fourth time down, something interesting happens. Yoruichi's top gets caught on a break in the rock and slides off of her as she slides down. She doesn't even notice, but she's the only one.

Kenpachi's eye's widen to enjoy the view, no doubt in his mind the dark skinned woman was hot. If his thoughts weren't constantly filled with Yachiru these days he would even fantasizes about getting with her. Soi Fong blushes a deep red all over her face and looks away quickly. Yoruichi puts her hands on her hips and asks,

"What's wrong Soi Fon?"

"Y-you lost your shirt Yoruichi-s-sama..." Soi Fong mumbles shyly.

Yoruichi looks down and laughs. "That's ok! I always did like being naked better, you know, I'm always naked when I'm a cat. Plus, no one's around!"

She then reaches down and slides off her wet bottoms. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow as he watches from the bushes. He glances at Soi Fong, wondering what her reaction will be.

Soi Fong covers her mouth and her eyes go wide staring at Yoruichi's pristine, bare body. Kenpachi then realizes she is actually covering her nose because it had started sprouting blood. Suddenly she realizes that she is staring and runs the opposite direction, tripping and falling in the water. Yoruichi rushes over to her and bends down to assist her. Soi Fong sits up blearily then when she realizes her proximity to Yoruichi's bare chest she closes her eyes and mumbles in a pleading voice,

"Please p-put your clothes back on."

Yoruichi smirks. "Why?"

Soi Fong just shakes her head and doesn't answer. Yoruichi reaches around and holds the back of Soi Fong's head in her hand. She tilts the younger girls head up then slowly kisses her tightly closed lips. Soi Fong's eyes shoot open.

Kenpachi has to physically stop himself from catcalling at them. He slaps his hand over his mouth and continues watching as Yoruichi deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes Soi Fong closes her eyes and wraps her arms around her former commander. When she does this, Yoruichi pulls away and looks down at her through lust laden, golden eyes.

"What do you want, Soi Fong?" She asks quietly.

Tears well up in the captains eyes as she presses her head into Yoruichi's chest and says, "I want you Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi smiles, lifts Soi Fong's chin up and mutters, "Ok..." before kissing her passionately and embracing her as water drips down both of their shimmering bodies. After a few minutes Yoruichi picks up Soi Fong and carries her over to the side of the pool. She sets her down on the thick green grass then proceeds with removing all the other's girls clothing. While doing this she places light kisses all down Soi Fong's chest and neck. She even stops to suck on a spot just above Soi Fong's left breast until she makes a red dot.

"Look," she says happily, " I can make a mark on someone's body without using my zanpakto."

Soi Fong is in too much pleasure, just at Yoruichi's light touches to even hear her. As Yoruichi moves lower on her body, Soi Fong becomes more vocal. When Yoruichi lowers her head between Soi Fong's legs Kenpachi suddenly gets a chilly feeling and decides he'd invaded their privacy for far too long. He picks up the huge watermelon and walks away quickly. Though, not quickly enough to not hear Soi Fong's loud exclamation of,

"I love you Yoruichi-sama!!!!"

_End Flashback._

____________________________________________________

Kenpachi sighs as he watches Yachiru pull on Yumichika's hair for defending Ikkaku from her watermelon seeds of doom. He can't get the look on captain Soi Fong's face when she was being pleasured out of his mind. he was trying desperately not to think of Yachiru looking like that.

It wasn't working. As he stares at her he thinks about all she does for him and all the repayment she gets is for him to let her suck him off? He thinks it isn't fair but he really, _really _doesn't think he would be able to do anything that sexual with her fragile, child-like body. He suddenly calls out to her and asks,

"Yachiru?" She looks over at him, surprised. "Did you like the watermelon?"

She smiles her wide, adorable smile and says, "It was the best watermelon ever Kenny! I bet only you could find one so big! You're amazing!"

He smiles at her compliment, not taking this one for granted. He continues to watch her and debate what he should do in his head. When the sun begins to set and the four go inside he watches her as she walks down the hallway while holding his hand. He sighs.

_No... I can't do it. I'm sorry Yachiru, you're going to have to be happy with just watermelon until I get braver._

He somehow thinks she won't have much of a problem with that...

__________________________________________________

**In case anyone was wondering... the surprise was the Yuri.**

**I don't usually write yuri. I'm a girl. and for the sake of the argument, i'm a straight girl. I like Yaoi, not yuri. but this opportunity i just couldnt pass up! So i wrote it! I couldnt describe it tho, i just coudnt... sue me. XD**

**PLEEEEEASE review! i mean, come on... its a bonus chapter! you gotta review! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lollipop/The Bad Touch

Yachiru had a feeling she was missing something. She looks around her room as if expecting to notice some thing that wasn't there. All she sees is a few dead plants and dirty clothes on the floor. She realizes she hadn't actually been in her room for a while. She had been sleeping in Kenpachi's bed for the past month and spending most of her free time with him or Ikkaku and Yumichika.

She sits down on her bed and rests her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand. If she wasn't missing something in her room, maybe she was missing something outside of it. Or maybe what she was missing wasn't a thing at all, maybe she was even making the whole thing up. If she couldn't figure out what it was then maybe it was nothing at all.

She smiles. Since she figured that out, she could go and hang out with Kenny now. She jumps down off her bed and skips through the hallways on her way to finding Kenpachi.

While searching for him as she is often doing she runs into Rangiku Matsumoto who has just returned from the world of the living.

"Oh! Hi there Lieutenant Kusajishi! Guess what! I got something for you when I was in the human world!"

Yachiru's eyes widen as Matsumoto searches her kimono for her gift. After a few minutes of searching that leave Yachiru tapping her foot in annoyance Matsumoto pulls something out from under her left boob. Yachiru's mouth drops when she sees what she is being given.

It is a gigantic rainbow lollipop almost bigger than her head. The swirls seem to reflect in her wide eyes as Rangiku explains,

"I got it at this thing they have in the human world called a carnival. Ichigo and his family was going so the rest of us decided to tag along. It was so much fun! They had crazy rides and great food! Renji threw up twice!"

Yachiru is too distracted by the giant snack in front of her to listen to Matsumoto's ramblings. Rangiku notices this and smiles as she hands the treat to an ecstatic Yachiru and walks away. Before she is out of earshot she yells back at Yachiru,

"I just remembered! Renji needs to see you later! No rush!"

Yachiru yells back to show she heard,

"Ok! Thanks a lot for the snack Booby!"

Rangiku tear drops as Yachiru skips away while unwrapping the large lollipop. As she steps into a bar that Kenpachi sometimes goes to. She looks around and is about to walk out when she doesn't see his broad back or white captains robe. She licks the lollipop then looks up when she hears her name being called.

"Hey Yachiru!"

She glances around the room and smiles when sees Maderu and his gang waving at her. She licks the lollipop again as she walks over to them. Her mouth tingles from the delicious taste of the candy and her happy mood intensifies.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are too young and cute to be in bar's like these?" Maderu asks when she looks up at him from behind her treat.

"I was looking for *lick* Kenny." she explains.

"I guess you didn't find him, huh?" Maderu asks in a fake concerned voice.

"*liiiiiick* nope." she replies. She doesn't notice when one of the other guys elbows Maderu and jerks his head towards Yachiru. Maderu nods back and scowls but when he turns back to Yachiru he has a smile on his face.

"So..." he begins awkwardly. "Do you remember that game we we're going to play when we hung out last time?"

Yachiru looks up, trying to remember.

"Um...*lick* wasn't it called the *lick* hunky punky or something like that? *lick*"

Maderu's smile widens. "The name isn't really important. Anyway, do you want to play now?"

Yachiru shrugs. She didn't know where Ken-chan was and she didn't really feel like spending all day looking for him. She was sure she would see him sooner or later. She didn't see why she shouldn't play a game with her friends. She smiles.

"Sure!"

Maderu's eyes widen and he turns to his gang smiling. They all get up as Yachiru starts licking her lollipop. They start walking toward the door and Maderu says,

"Let's get going!"

Suddenly a dark shadow looms over all of them. Yachiru who was paying more attention to her snack than where she was going bumps into the person who cast the shadow. She looks up just as Zaraki says in an ominous voice,

"And _where _are we going exactly?"

Yachiru smiles and yells, "Ken-chan! I found you!"

He doesn't even look down at her but fixes his gaze on Maderu and the others. She turns around curiously as Kenpachi asks sinisterly,

"Yachiru... who are your little _friends _here?"

Maderu is backed up as far as he can get against his friends. He looks as if he is about to faint while the others just stare up at Zaraki, frozen in fear. Yachiru smiles and licks her lollipop as she says,

"These are my friends Skunk and drunks 1, 2, and 3. We were gonna go play a game *lick* called the hanky panky or somethin'."

Kenpachi's eyes widen and he smiles revealing rows of sharp, killer teeth. Yachiru sees Maderu shudder. Kenpachi cracks his knuckles and asks,

"Oh you were, huh?"

Maderu's breathing gets heavy and he squeaks,

"No! W-we were just gonna, um, h-hang out with little Yachiru! Nothing else! I s- swear!"

Kenpachi's smile just widens as he steps forward and says, without looking at her,

"Yachiru, go do something else for a few minutes. This won't take long."

Yachiru doesn't really understand what is going on as she stares between Maderu and his gang and her Ken-chan. She starts waling away while saying slowly,

"Okay... I needed to go see Eyebrows anyways..."

"Good girl..." Kenpachi mutters as Yachiru feels an aura of death vibrate off of him in gigantic waves. She shrugs and licks her lollipop while walking into the bright sunshine and out of the bar. She hears a crash but just ignores it as she skips happily over to 6th division's common house in search of lieutenant Abarai.

It doesn't take much to find him. She just asks a random soul reaper where he is and they direct her to Captain Kuchiki's room where they said Renji would probably be. She licks her lollipop and knocks on the door. She waits a moment then gets annoyed and thinks that she shouldn't have bothered knocking, she never does. She only did this time because she was in such a good mood from the lollipop.

When the door finally opens Renji stares down at her with annoyance on his overly flushed face. She licks her snack and stares up at him as his face changes from annoyance to surprise and he says,

"Oh, Lieutenant Kusajishi, come in. I was just... we were... never mind."

Yachiru walks past him, not noticing how his kimono was hanging dangerously, as if thrown on quickly and unceremoniously. She runs over to Byakuya who is sitting at his desk near the windowsill. He didn't look nearly as flustered as Renji but a few strands of hair were loose and he was reading his scroll upside-down.

"Hi Bya-kun! Look what I got!"

She waves her lollipop in his face and his expression doesn't change as he asks,

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

She sucks on an edge of the lollipop as she mumbles, "Booby zaid Eyevrows wanned ou see ne."

Renji looks up from trying to flatten his hair and fix his clothes and says,

"Oh yeah! Urahara wanted me to give you a message. He said it was payment for me being a moocher all that time..."

Yachiru just licks her lollipop and waits for Renji to relay her the message. Renji clears his throat and says,

"He wanted to ask you some things about your age. He's doing some research about shinigami aging and he said you were an important specimen. He just wanted to know if he could ask you some stuff. You would only have to be in the world of the living for a day, maybe even just a few hours. He didn't say you had to go, he was just asking because he thought it would be helpful for his research."

Yachiru looks thoughtful then suddenly she looks up to see Renji and Byakuya staring at each other. She frowns when she feels the atmosphere of the room shift a little. She licks her lollipop then says loudly,

"Thanks for the message Eyebrows, i'll think about it. I'm gonna go now, is that ok?"

"Yes..." Byakuya says without looking away.

Yachiru skips out of the room and goes to find Kenpachi and ask him what he thinks she should do about Urahara's offer. She finds him easily and he is smiling. It makes her remember what he was doing when she left him only an hour or two ago.

"Kenny! What did you do to Maderu?"

He waves his hand at her. "Nothing, nothing. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Okay...*lick* Did you have fun then?" she asks, sitting down next to him in the common room.

He sighs. "They weren't very strong. Went down to fast."

"Oh well. *lick* why did you want to fight them if they weren't strong?" she asks, this was a question that had been buggering her all afternoon. She didn't know why he was so angry when he had found her with them.

He turns to her and yells, "Are you kidding!? They were gonna- with you- they- you- I-" He takes a deep breath and growls, "They were bad people. I made sure they wouldn't come around you anymore."

She pouts. "How were they bad? They just wanted to play hanky panky with me! What is that game anyways? See, now i'll never know!"

Zaraki turns to her. "The hanky panky is a terrible game. You should never ever play it. Ever! With anyone! Well... maybe, you know, with um, me, when you, you know... get older..."

He stops and shakes his head. "No! You should never play it with anyone! Never. I'm serious Yachiru, you have to promise me you'll never do it, do you promise?"

Se stares at him for a moment then says, "Yeah, I promise. But I still wish I could find out what it was..."

"You don't wanna find out. It's terrible, trust me." he says quickly, not looking at her.

She sits and licks her lollipop. he watches her in his peripheral vision and sees a dirty thought in his mind every time her tiny tongue slides up and down the rainbow object. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

_It bad enough she already... blew me. I cant let it get farther than that. Ever. I'm... like her father. Her father! Nothing more!_

After a few minutes she looks up to the sky and says,

"Urahara wants me to go visit him some time soon. Renji told me. Should I-"

"You should go!" he almost yells. His eyes were wide and he was trying to hide the bulge in his pants from just watching her lick an innocent snack. Her going away for a while would be the perfect time to get the thoughts out of his head.

Her eyes widen at his outburst and she murmurs, "Okay then... I guess I'll go. It's only for a day or two anyways. It might be fun. *lick*"

Kenpachi groans. "M- maybe you should just go tonight instead of waiting. Th- that way you can get back sooner."

She looks thoughtful for a moment then stand up and says, "You're right Kenny! Good idea! I'll go right now! Not like a have to pack anything!"

She leans in to kiss Kenpachi and he closes his eyes as he kisses back briefly. She scowls but still stands back up and and smiles as she runs off yelling, "Bye bye Kenny! See you soon."

"Wrong way Yachiru!" he yells back.

"No it isn't!" She hollers.

He looks around and realizes that he was wrong. He smiles to himself as he watches her run off with her zanpakto in one hand and lollipop in the other.

__________________________________________________

The sun is just beginning to make it's descent when Yachiru jumps into the world of the living holding her lollipop firmly. She looks around then senses some riatsu near the left and follows it until she sees Urahara's shop come into view. She doesn't bother knocking on the door, she just slides it open and jumps inside. Urahara, Rukia, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai all turn and stare at her, surprised. In an instant Urahara stands up and rushes over to her, yelling a greeting,

"Well hello there Lieutenant Yachiru! I see Renji delivered my message. I wasn't expecting you so soon, I didn't think you really liked coming here to the human world."

She shrugs. "I thought i'd get it over with. Hi everyone!"

Everyone else just waves , still shocked at her surprise appearance. Then Rukia notices her snack and smiles

"I see you like your lollipop, huh Yachiru?"

Yachiru smiles and her eyes light up. "Yeah! And it lasts forever! I've been eating it all day and I prolly still got lots more!"

"Yer supposed to bite it after you lick it enough!" Jinta yells.

"Really?" Yachiru asks curiously. She tares at the rainbow candy then opens her mouth wide and bites down with all her power.

A loud** SNAP **fills the room then there is silence. Half of the lollipop broke off and was now hanging out of Yachiru's grinning mouth. Everyone laughs as she tries to suck on it and crunch it up into littler pieces to fit into her mouth easier.

"When you finish that would you mind helping me with my research?" Kisuke asks.

She nods while munching in the hard candy. She finishes it in a few minutes then patiently answers Uruahra's questions about how old she is and how long she's been that way. When he is finished he smiles and looks out the window saying,

"It's gotten pretty dark. You are free to stay here for the night if you want, Yachiru."

She yawns and rubs her eyes tiredly. "Hokay... I'm kinda tired anyways. I don't think Kenny will miss me just one night."

__________________________________________________

Back in the soul society, Kenpachi Zaraki sneezes.

"Achoo!"

"Got a cold, Captain?" Ikkaku asks lazily.

"I don't think so..." Zaraki growls confusedly.

__________________________________________________

Yachiru settles into the mat on the floor, she is ready for sleep and she can feel her tiredness taking over. Suddenly she hears a hushed whisper in the room connected to hers, the guest room.

"J- Jinta I don't think we should do it tonight. Miss Yachiru is right next door."

Jinta reply's to Ururu's soft voice in a louder mutter, "She's sleeping Ururu. Don't you like it?"

Yachiru sits up and cracks open the door connecting the rooms just in time to see Ururu blush and say, "Y- yes but..."

Jinta just smiles and traps Ururu between his body and the wall. Ururu's wide blue eyes stare at him and she gasps when he kisses her lips sloppily. Yachiru has to physically stop herself from gasping as well. It seemed that wherever she went she found people who were in love and showing their love to each other. She cracks open the door a little more to get a better view as Jinta deepens the kiss and holds Ururu's face in his hands gently. When he pulls away Ururu's face is flushed and she is panting. She mumbles shyly,

"I don't think we should be doing this Jinta. We're going to get in trouble..."

"No we aren't." Jinta says confidently. "You worry to much." He then blushes slightly and mutters as he looks away, "Besides... I promise I won't let you get in trouble. You can blame me if we get caught, ok. How's that?"

She smiles and Jinta blushes more at her adorable face. He then smirks and kisses her neck while moving his hands under her shirt. She moans as he nibbles her skin and lifts her shirt over her head. Her face goes red and she covers her chest, whimpering. Jinta teases her,

"Why are you so shy all the time Ururu? We've done this tons of times before remember?"

She just try's to hide her face as Jinta reaches his tongue into her mouth and easily dominates it. He moans as he presses his body into hers and grinds his hips down. Her body is contorted in pleasure and her eyes shoot open wide when Jinta slides his hand under her pink and white polkadotted skirt.

Yachiru can't really see what he's doing until he leans back and takes his shirt off. His pants follow and then he leans over Ururu and kisses her gently, helping her spread her legs. He braces himself against the wall then thrusts his hips.

Ururu cries out but then reaches up to cover her mouth so she won't wake anyone. Jinta stops for a moment to make sure she isn't hurting to much but she nods ever so slightly and he thrusts again. Ururu whimpers again but seems to pull herself closer to Jinta as his thrusting continues rhythmically.

Ururu's eyes start to fill a little with tears and Jinta notices. He stops for a moment and holds her face looking down at her nervously. She shakes her head.

"I- I'm not crying cuz I don't like it. I l-love you J- Jinta."

He smiles, nods, and moves his hips a little. Yachiru watches in complete fascination as the two children's bodies move together in a crisp dance. They are connecting in a way she had never seen.

Maybe this was the thing she was missing! She feels something stir inside her as she watches them. She refrains from blinking because she doesn't want to miss something. When it is over she scowls and stands up, having made a decision. She opens the door connecting her room and their room just as the two children are putting their clothes back on.

They gasp when they turns around and see her watching them. Ururu's eyes widen and she whispers in a panicked voice,

"Oh no! Y-Yachiru saw, Jinta!"

Jinta steps in front of Ururu and glares at a now smiling Yachiru. He locks his jaw and asks,

"Are you gonna tell?"

Yachiru shakes her head quickly and says, "No no! I won't tell I promise!"

Jinta still stares at her nervously. "Pinky swear?" he asks and holds out his smallest finger.

She rushes forward and locks her pinky with his. They shake fingers then Jinta relaxes a little. Yachiru asks in a very curious voice,

"What you did... what's it called?"

"Sex, duh!" Jinta replies.

Yachiru tilts her head and stares at him blankly. Jinta blushes as he answers her expression,

"W- we were lookin' around the shop the other day and we found this v- video. It had all these grownups doing all this stuff and we decided to try it. Tessai found out we had watched the video and he got mad and embarrassed, that's why we can't let him know we we're doing what they did on the video. But, we overheard him and Urahara talking and they called it 'sex'."

Yachiru listens intently then she sits up, smiling.

"It's something you do when you love someone!" she exclaims.

Jinta and Ururu both blush deeply and Jinta mutters, "I guess... yeah."

Yachiru smiles widely. "I- I can't go to sleep now! I have to go tell Kenny!"

Jinta and Ururu both watch her with wide eyes as she leaps up and jumps out of the window. She hollers back quietly,

"Tell Ura-chan that I remembered I had to do something and had to leave right away!"

Ururu and Jinta glance at each other with perplexed expressions on their faces.

**************************************************

Kenpachi lets out a depressed sigh. For a man, there is almost nothing more humiliating than not being able to get erect. For Zaraki, that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that he knew the reason why. The reason why he couldn't get it up for some cheap whore he had bought on the street was because of his little cotton candy cherub whom he couldn't stop thinking about when he was ripping the smelly slut's clothes off.

She had stared at him with drooping, shit brown eyes and asked him why he was impotent. He just pushed her to the floor and zipped up his pants. When he gets outside the room he crashes against the door not willing himself to believe that he had descended to such a level where he couldn't even do anyone other than Yachiru.

This meant that he correlated Yachiru and sex, which was not, NOT a good thing. Wasn't he just telling her a few hours before that sex was something she should never, ever do? The answer is yes, yes he was. He tries for a moment to picture his little Yachiru bigger, older, and the thing he ends up envisioning, is pretty much Rangiku with pink hair. He shivers at this thought. Yachiru could never be like that, her bouncy personality wouldn't match those bouncy boobs. No, he definitely wouldn't like it if Yachiru looked older. If she were older, bigger, she wouldn't be able to do many of the things that she is known for. Like, riding on Zaraki's shoulder, or jumping up just so she can look you in the eye, or staring up at you with those big, mesmerizing magenta eyes.

He sighs again, this time wearily. He realizes that the only way he would ever let himself touch Yachiru would be if she were older, so he must get used to the idea now. Unfortunately, the more he thinks about it, the more he hates it. He believes that Yachiru is perfect the way she is and any change would be a crime against nature.

On the other hand, this meant that he would not be having sex with her. Ever.

He is about to sigh for the third time that night but then he hears a loud,

"Ken-chan!"

and is pummeled by a small pink and black object. Yachiru is stronger than she looks, especially when she glomps, and Kenpachi is pushed to the floor where Yachiru lands on top of him. He opens his eyes and stares into hers which he doesn't fail to notice are nearly a centimeter away from his.

"Yachiru..." He says dazedly. "You're back early."

"I figured it out Kenny!" she cries happily.

He just looks confused. "What'd you figure out?"

"What I was missing. I needed to be together with Kenny forever and always and now I know how! I know what to do when you love someone! I love you Ken-chan so we need to have sex!"

"Oh do we...?" Kenpachi asks, he seemed to think he was having a dream. Because, there was no way in hell Yachiru was on top of him, telling him they needed to have sex not 2 minutes after he was just thinking about them having sex. Case and point, it was a dream.

"Yes!" She says happily. "So Kenny says yes?"

Zaraki laughs giddily for a moment then shakes his head, pushing Yachiru off of him as he stands up. "No."

"W- why not?" she asks, a small tremble in her voice already.

"I can't let myself touch you in a dream, that'll just make me want you more in real life." he explains.

"What are you talking about Kenny?"

He stares at her and finds every bit of her interesting. Her bubble gum hair, her soft lips, her adorable nose, down to her tiny body and delicate hands and feet. His heart aches from wanting to touch her. He looks away.

"Will you forgive me, Yachiru?"

"For what, Kenny!? You aren't making any sense!" her eyes are pleading. She can't understand. She is upset because her Ken-chan doesn't seem to be hearing her. He thinks she is joking and she's not.

He sighs. "For lusting after you. For wanting you. For fantasizing about using you to relive my own sick needs."

She lets the tear flow over her face as she grabs a hold of his robes and cries loudly, "I don't understand Ken-chan! Tell me what's wrong! What do you want!?"

He growls angrily and grabs her by the front of her kimono, pushing her against the wall. She whimpers as he uses one hand to hold her entire body against the cold panel. He leans forward and smiles one of his sadistic smiles he promised himself he would never direct at her.

"I want to fuck you, Yachiru."

She gasps in air from the lungs that were being collapsed between the wall and Kenpachi's hand. A small trickle of blood flows out the corner of her mouth as it twist into a cute smile.

"What is 'fuck', Kenny?"

He just stops. After a second he releases her and she falls to the floor, coughing. On the other side of the room Kenpachi watches her in repulsion. He is repulsed at himself for hurting her now that he realizes that this is real, and not a dream at all. She looks up at him with a confused, tearful expression.

"Kenny is acting so weird tonight... I did something wrong, didn't I!?"

Kenpachi's heart catches. He can't believe he could make her cry and then blame herself for it. She looked up to him far too much. He takes a deep breath.

"You should stop coming around me, Yachiru."

Her face darkens in a scowl. "I can't do that, Ken-chan."

He is surprised at how grown up her voice sounds. He continues,

"I'm serious. I am a bad person. Bad for you, bad for everyone, but especially for you. If you stay with me, you will end up regretting it."

"I will not." She replies, anger starting to swirl around her.

He looks at her now. She is glaring at the floor, her eyes shimmering with ferocious ire.

"Kenpachi is stupid." she says.

Zaraki's eyes widen. She had used his real name. She was completely serious. She had called him stupid as well. He didn't know what to say. She continues,

"I have loved you since you found me, and I will love you forever and ever. You need to stop trying to make me go away. I want to be with you. If you make me go away from you I'll die."

She balls her fists then uses them to wipe her eyes which were now pouring tears. She didn't like being mean, especially to her Ken-chan. But he was being dumb and he needed to listen to her now. Suddenly Kenpachi is on his knees in front of her.

He uses a large hand to wipe away her tears then leans forward and licks the blood on her lip. He kisses her and she stands there, more tears just breaking through because of her happiness at this contact. He pulls away.

"I am stupid... but I'm not wrong. I can't have sex with you. I just can't do it. But, you can't die Yachiru. That is one thing that cannot ever happen. Even if I die, you must live! You are one thing that is innocent in this screwed up world we live in. You are the only thing pure. And that is exactly why I cannot have sex with you. It would taint your purity."

She shakes her head, the tears of sadness returning.

"Sex isn't bad Kenny! It's what you do if you love someone! I know it is! You're wrong Kenny!"

He chuckles. "There it is, your innocence. I will not be the one to take it away from you, and I will do everything in my power to help you keep it forever."

"But I love you!" She cries. "If you don't have sex with me, it'll mean you don't love me!"

"You don't understand Yachiru!" he growls. "I'm not going to have sex with you _because _I love you!"

"I hate that!" she yells. "It makes no sense!"

"Maybe not to you..." he says.

Suddenly she backs away from him and says in a warning tone, "Stop talking to me like I'm a child. If you don't have sex with me, I'll leave, and never talk to Ken-chan again."

He chuckles then looks up into her angry face.

"I already told you that you should leave besides, I think you're bluffing. And you are a child."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

She sticks her tongue out at him then giggles a little. The sound sends shivers down Kenpachi's spine but he has to laugh a little too. He then stands up and starts to walk past her towards his room. She scowls and hops onto his shoulder. He glances over at her and sighs.

When he reaches her room he grabs the back of her kimono and tosses her inside. She lands lightly on her feet then turns around. Before she can complain he is shutting her door and saying in a tired voice,

"Not tonight, Yachiru."

She rests her head on the screen door and mutters to him in a quiet tone,

"You're wrong Kenny... Sex isn't bad. I know it's isn't..."

He just walks away. As he makes his way towards his room he passes Ikkaku and Yumichika's room. He hears a lot of moaning and then as he is almost to his room he hears the hushed scream of,

"Ikkaku! I love you!"

"I love you too, Yumichika..."

He hangs his head and opens his door, only to find Yachiru smiling at him from his bed. He finds that he cannot be surprised. He just sighs instead.

"It hurts." he says.

"What does?" she asks curiously.

"Sex. I'll hurt you. You're too small."

"But I'm strong!" she yells.

"Well I'm not! Look, I just can't do it." he spits as sits down on the bed next to her. She climbs into his lap and stares up at him with hurt eyes.

"Please..." she begs, her face irresistible. Her eyes shimmering with anger, frustration and a plead for him to do her just one small, small favor.

Kenpachi breaks. He cannot take that look in her eyes anymore. He figures once he hurts her she will give up wanting to have sex with him and it will all be over. He just has to go along with it until then. He motions to the bed and says in a defeated voice,

"Go lie down... on your back..."

Her eyes instantly brighten and now shine with curiosity and happiness at her victory. She knew Kenpachi couldn't say no to her. She smiles as she lays on her back on the bed and looks over to him. She watches as he stands up and moves closer to her. He leans over her on the bed and the springs creak as his weight it added. He casts a shadow across her as his entire body overpowers hers easily. She shivers from the sight of his chest poking out of his kimono. When he leans down to kiss her she wonders if he is trying to scare her. But to both hers and his surprise, the kiss isn't scary. It's gentle and reassuring. It fills them both with warmth and a light, sweet feeling. To Kenpachi the feeling resembles how he feels after he just wins a particularly tough battle. To Yachiru it's simply how she feels whenever she watches Kenny fight. So happy, so free, so in love with each other.

"I'm going to be gentle." He says as he begins removing her clothes along with his.

She just smiles. "You're always gentle with me, Kenny."

She was right. He was very, very gentle with everything involving her. He tried not to curse around her. He would never make crude jokes when she was listening. The violence... well, there wasn't really anything he could do about that. He was a violent person and had somehow turned an adorable, innocent little girl into one too. But, even thought she had been raised by a malicious, blood-thirsty, almost evil man, she had turned out so pure, and sweet. Against all odds she had not tried to imitate Kenpachi. She had created her own wonderful, unique personality. She had become the person Kenpachi Zaraki was in love with.

So no, he could never tell her that sex isn't actually something reserved only for people who love each other. And no, he wouldn't sit back and watch others try and take her, he would defend her with everything he had. And finally, no... he would not do the right thing. The right thing being refusing her what she wanted, which was sex with him. He would give her what she wanted because that is what you do for someone you love.

So yes, he would have sex with her. He would treat her gently, as he always did. From the moment he found her and she looked up to him; covered in blood, hadn't showered in a month, scraggly, rough, poor, evil. And she had smiled like she had just seen the most wonderful thing since her birth. That same smile she still gives him, though he knows he does not deserve it. He will treat her gently, filling each caress and kiss with love beyond anything ever felt before. Because he loved her.

And, when she feels him hard, hot, and _strong _inside her, she would only feel that love. He would move and cry out her name, begging her to forgive him. Telling her over and over again that the pain would go away and she just laughs at him, wondering,

Where is this pain he's talking about? I don't feel anything like pain! It just feels good. Like love, and snacks, and laughing! It feels like Kenny. It smells like Kenny. It sounds like Kenny. It tastes like Kenny. It is Kenny! My Kenny!

She could look up at him as he looked down at her, wondering,

Why isn't she crying? Why isn't she screaming for me to stop? There are no tears. Only smiles and moans and even a bit of laughter. No tears? No pain? She's so small, but... she doesn't feel any pain as I go deeper inside her. She is... amazing.

When she climbs into his lap and wraps her arms as far as she can around his chest while he gentle lifts her up and down she is repeating over and over again in her cherubic, child-like voice,

"Ken-chan I love you! Ken-chan I love you! Ken-chan I love you!!!!"

He kisses the top of her head and groans into her bubble-gum hair, desperately trying not to let the rest of the world know that her innocence has now gone. He thinks that is what has happened. He thinks she will change now. She will be different somehow. Not as cute, not as bouncy, not as cheerful, not as vibrant, not as young as she once was. He thinks she won't be able to look at him with that smile anymore.

He is staring at her as she looks out the window of their room at the moon shining high in the night sky, a few rays of sun poking over at the edge of the planet, and the wind whistling through the firefly infested grasses right outside.

And yes, she turns to him and smiles.

And yes, it is the same same smile.

And yes, he is extremely relieved at this fact. He exhales as she says in a cheerful, energetic tone,

"We should go catch firefly's with Weirdo and Baldy tomorrow night, Kenny! It'd be fun!"

He nods and she leans up and kisses him.

But... no, she is not the same as before. Life experiences change people, that's just the way it works. She was learning things everyday that effected the way she looked at life. This was just one of those things.

This time though, she had learned a very important life lesson. One some people may never learn because they are too stubborn, or too cynical, too sad or just too apathetic. She had learned this lesson better than probably anyone ever had and ever would. This is the lesson of love, the lesson of what happens...

...when you love someone.

__________________________________________________

**The End...**

__________________________________________________

**Wow... that came out a lot sweeter than I imagined it.... but just.... wow.**

**Thank you for reading this story(and waiting so long for this last chapter XP). I probably won't be doing anymore KenpachiXYachiru stories, but I am working on a lot of other stories at the moment. **

**Please review and have a nice day!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
